


【玄亮/NC17/355季汉大一统if】煮雨

by LY_Winter_is_coming



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LY_Winter_is_coming/pseuds/LY_Winter_is_coming
Summary: （是355What if季汉大一统剧情！）（355诸葛亮传的季汉大一统what if剧情真的甜得太同人了，让我无数遍震惊：这特么居然是官方的剧情？！于是手痒忍不住……）（时间线与剧情详情参考355诸葛亮传动画，大约是汉中决战完毕，曹操被打败，东吴臣服）（最后：你们两位都这么给了真的不考虑去领证吗。九块钱我出。）





	【玄亮/NC17/355季汉大一统if】煮雨

【何当共剪西窗烛，却话巴山夜雨时。】  
\--【唐】李商隐 《夜雨寄北》

刘备在诸葛亮的寝室前徘徊，手上还抱着一个花盆，里头插着一小株桃枝。  
——这一天就像是长江被老天爷狠狠砸碎到了地上。栏外雨声并未让他觉得放轻松。他还记得清楚：那天，诸葛亮最终无法再苦苦坚持，倒在自己的怀里，双眸微阖，气若游丝地：吾人恐怕自己要去见庞军师和关将军了。……  
“你还不……你在说什么话！哪怕不再为我出谋划策，拜托你，陪我一起看看这个新的天下，好吗？”刘备本不是易情绪外露的人，诸葛亮这一倒，把他差点跟着急出内伤。  
他那天如是说，的确他就是这么希望的。不过站在外头，就算趴在门口上听，什么都听不到，寂静得很。  
外面风雨飘忽，树都弯了腰，天色灰蒙蒙地罩着汉中王。  
刘备靠在门外墙上，痴人一样抱着盆花。本来如果他想，他甚至都可以不用敲门，自然地把门嘎吱一推，就说孔明我来看你了，诸葛亮肯定欢迎。——刘备这么想着，可是好像有一只无形的手拉住他，或者说是意识里的另一个自己阻拦自己，说：  
别进去打扰孔明养身子，听见没有？他为你背负的东西还不够多吗？  
的确太多了，要不然孔明哪会为了自己病倒啊。暗暗想来，刘备也有些惭愧；他忘了在同诸葛亮一齐为复兴汉室之梦拼搏时，忘记了身边的那人其实是近乎燃烧自己，才来换得这个归于旧都，孙家臣服。从此天下没有挟天子以令诸侯，生灵涂炭与哀鸿遍野，只有即将被授予大将军之职的刘备，和暂告病休养在家的未来汉相诸葛亮。说来也怪，刘协在这个时候也告病休息，怕不是被曹操关太久了给闷出病来了。  
统一天下固然值得开心，可是百废待兴就没有那么理想了。  
思绪飘得有些远……似乎对未来那些海晏河清美好幻想，只有等他休养好了以后才能完全被想象出来。刘备发着呆，双手抱着花盆，手肘不小心碰了一下门。  
“咚”。  
门被不轻不重地碰了一下。刘备打了个激灵，往左边挪了挪。左边刚好有个窗，露了一丝缝隙，刘备忍不住趴上窗台，左手小心翼翼地再把窗缝打开得能看清楚里面，右手抱紧花盆。整个动作细致，几乎没有声音，再加上雨声大，完美地盖过了打开窗的声音。窗缝刚打开，刚好够一双眼睛往里头窥。  
不过，刘备猝不及防地对上了诸葛亮那泓秋水。  
好你诸葛孔明，原来你早有预谋？！  
“……呃。”  
更令刘备尴尬得想要找条地缝钻了的是，诸葛亮就是这么靠在床背上，衣衫轻薄，笑吟吟地，一言不发。  
刘备觉得自己的脸要烧起来了；整个人脑海一片空白，窘态尽显。  
诸葛亮见状，只得掀开被褥从床上坐起：  
“王上，您这是？”听得出来，诸葛亮因病而说话带着闷闷的鼻音。  
“我还能怎样，这都能被你料到。”刘备关上窗，轻手轻脚开了门，又赶紧合上，免得冷风灌入：“好好躺着，养肝。”  
诸葛亮只是浅笑：“王上何必如此担忧。吾已有康复些许，总不能干卧榻上又闷晕吧。吾有些日子没得出去散步了。”  
刘备嗤笑回话：“还出去散步，想得美！你看外面天色昏暗，风雨交加，我还怕你被风吹跑！”  
诸葛亮只觉好笑：“……在王上心中，亮就这么弱不禁风？”  
刘备手头上帮诸葛亮整理窗台，嘴巴上还没停止调侃：“孔明哪儿弱了？备只是怕你跑丢了，备找不到。”  
“在王上心中，亮还是三岁稚子？”  
“……哪有。”刘备自知说不过诸葛亮，只好撇撇嘴，继续手上的活儿。在将花盆放在窗台上时，正好瞧见台上有一青白色椭圆器皿，里面积着水。  
窗外的雨跌入器内。刘备转身，指指这精致的小物：“孔明，这是你的……？”  
诸葛亮保持微笑，点点头又不说话，目光意味深长。  
“接雨水…用来酿酒？”刘备问。  
“是的，酿酒。夏至时茶叶，白露时雨水，酿在酒坛中。”诸葛亮解释道。  
“嚯，孔明真是好雅兴。味道如何？”  
“还是不错的。王上要尝尝吗？”  
刘备点点头，道一声好，诸葛亮刚要起身，又被刘备止住：“茶壶是在那边吧？我来倒就好，顺便给你到一杯。”  
诸葛亮只得有些无奈地坐回床上。很快，刘备端了两碗酒，先是递给诸葛亮，自己拉了个小小板凳过来，坐在诸葛亮床边，才打开盖子自己品尝。  
茶香清冽。刘备赞赏道：“挺好。”  
诸葛亮只是抿了一口就盖上杯盖。刘备见他之前的被褥没给盖回去，给帮盖好在他腹上，目光上移，不知怎地就瞅见他唇瓣湿润。两人几乎贴在一起。刘备能够感受到诸葛亮的呼吸——是病人特有的浑浊和炽热。  
刘备假装漫不经心地往下一瞥：诸葛亮平时戴的那副手套还没有摘。“平视喜欢把手闷着，都到了现在还不给它透透气？”刘备伸手过去，覆上诸葛亮的手背，帮他脱掉。  
诸葛亮竟然没多说几句话跟他斗嘴玩闹，只是“嗯”了一声，拖了一下尾音，显得乖巧不少。拖下来的手套被刘备放在榻边。诸葛亮的手掌是温厚的，手指却显修长，也许是常年操琴的缘故；常年戴手套，导致他的手掌比手臂要白一截，软玉一般。  
刘备明明在把他的手覆着，却还要盯着发呆。  
诸葛亮带着笑意突然来了一句：“王上这是不打算放手了……？”  
刘备一怔，笑回道：“还不给我多看几眼啦？”  
没想到诸葛亮倒是得意了起来，先是将手从刘备的掌下退出，再双手抚托着对方的脸颊。这一下真的是毫无准备，刘备就这么对上了诸葛亮的眼神——  
“王上，臣也看不够您。……”诸葛亮唇角带笑，脸颊泛红，却欲言又止。  
真的要黏在一起了……  
刘备皱眉微笑；今天真的太出乎他的意料之外了，不过他反倒有点期待难得主动诸葛亮接下来会做什么。于是刘备挑逗地回一句：“是我来时太顾忌了，反而被孔明你看了笑话。不过我都在这了，你现在又有甚么好顾忌的？”  
窗外雨声渐弱。一场秋雨一场寒，不过屋内倒是温热弥漫。刘备淡笑一声，抬头合眼，恢复了自信的王者模样：“‘白露’么……不用吟唱什么《蒹葭》，我的伊人近在眼前。怎么，难得的机会，还要我再凑近些么？”  
“王上又引喻失义？”诸葛亮颇为满意地贴过去。  
事实如此罢了，刘备内心道。他觉得很享受，就这么闭上眼，别过头来与诸葛亮缠吻。毫不夸张地说，这个吻还带着茶香，他那润过茶的闻一粘到自己唇上，就绕在附近，散不开，化不掉；接着是舌头点进唇齿，更是流水拥抱环绕，撩拨心弦。他的手还抚着，捧着，掌心的热度让刘备觉得心头有蚂蚁爬过；诸葛亮则双眼微阖，眉睫舒展，投入地同刘备拥吻……  
除了窗外雨声，现在唯一能听到的声音只有唇齿交缠的暧昧声响。  
“唔。”刘备闷哼，抬头抬得脖子有点酸。  
慢慢地，诸葛亮才收起刚才主动之势，轻轻呼气，脸颊愈烧。他们还是离得很近，诸葛亮的吐息揉到刘备面前，让他只觉得脸上痒痒的。刘备抬眼仰视；天色是被雨冲得有些灰暗，不过诸葛亮脸上的笑容……  
看起来很得意啊，刘备于心中道。是这样想着，刘备还是眉一挑，起身来顺势拥抱过去，亲昵地贴着诸葛亮的脸颊蹭了蹭——这个动作的杀伤力可远比什么摁着手腕狠狠地回吻回去，甚至是扒了衣服来直击要予他震撼许多。  
“……主公？！”诸葛亮不自觉地一颤。  
刘备反而得势，笑道：“真是久违了，听你称这一声‘主公’。”  
诸葛亮一愣：哎呀，这习惯改不了了。  
在拥抱完毕后，刘备放开手道：“那孔明，还是好好休息……”  
诸葛亮略显失望地坐回原位。  
“……待我今晚沐浴更衣，再来拜访，与你促膝长谈……话说回来，我们好久没这样做过了。难得清闲如此，也不用去谈平日公务。”刘备顿了顿，才继续道。  
诸葛亮听罢，瞬间恢复了刚才那笑意盈盈。刘备差点想翻白眼……不过他还是若无其事地干咳两声：“那行……孔明你先好好再待一会儿。我回我府上沐浴更衣。…”  
诸葛亮起身笑道：“主公，亮为您送行……”  
“啊，不必了，孔明还尚未痊愈，还是好好休息，待夜间备来拜访，再好好叙一番也不迟。”刘备摆手，辞退了诸葛亮的好意。  
“好吧。”诸葛亮乖乖坐回去。  
刘备深呼吸，安心释颜，便扶开门拾伞走进黄昏秋雨中。

入夜了。  
老天爷现在倒是温柔了不少，秋雨只是淅沥，但不敢像午后那般汹涌。不过夜间寒凉，刘备换上常装撑伞出门时，也不忘给诸葛亮拎上一份披风。这样也好，扫去了不少夏季闷热，着实舒服。到了房门前，刘备收了伞，靠在屋门前，叩门。  
一股暖流扑面而来——诸葛亮依旧保持微笑着打开门。刘备注意到，诸葛亮衣衫轻薄——绝不是病人该着身的衣装厚度……奇怪，他居然在冒汗。  
刘备踮入门槛，轻手关了门。室内外温差大得让刘备觉着整个人都蒙了层水雾。  
环看室内，仅有贴墙的那扇窗半开半合，窗外雨打芭蕉，室内烛光熹微。案上一酒壶，壶旁两小青碗；案旁灯火沉默，诸葛亮倚窗剪开灯花，映得他脸孔时明时晦。他眼眸垂而不沉，之中氤氲的情感却早已温好，如同桌上美酒，只为刘备等候。  
就算时有细雨翻入，在刘玄德此刻恍惚地看来，似谁想与他耳鬓厮磨。  
见到自家主公这副呆呆傻傻的模样，诸葛亮忍俊不禁：“主公，主公？”  
刘备“啊”了一下，才回神，接着才不好意思地跟着笑：“如此良辰美景，是我看得痴了。…”  
旁边炭火上还有一个较大的青瓷壶，许是还在热的酒。刘备撩开披风，跨腿坐下，嗅了嗅。  
“你身上有酒味。……是在我来之前偷饮一些了？”刘备笑着抛个眼神过去给诸葛亮。  
诸葛亮却只是微笑，没有予以回复。刘备吃了一记哑炮，无奈地瘪嘴，还是不气馁地追问：“是等我太久了，实在耐不住？”  
诸葛亮眼底笑意盈盈，都溢出来了，可是还是没说话。刘备瞬间有一股挫败感……  
“…孔明。”刘备有些垂头丧气，捏了捏鼻梁，抬眼起来见诸葛亮还是那样没变……不过现在他才注意到，原来那离自己较近的瓷碗，被诸葛亮推到了自己面前。  
他到底想……算了，按照诸葛孔明的意思走，总不会错。刘备于心道，双手端碗，将碗中酒一饮而尽。  
饮罢，刘备抹了抹嘴：“……比午间的尝起来更显浓厚，不过到底是新酿的，总体偏清淡……和孔明你的风格如出一辙，我喜欢。”  
“主公莫不是看这酒是吾人所酿，才不惜如此夸赞？”诸葛亮终于破功了。  
“备句句属实，这酒真不差。”刘备暗自得意，拇指摩挲着碗的边缘。  
诸葛亮起身，给刘备满上。刘备见说了这么多有点口渴，又喝了一半，这碗刚放下吧，诸葛亮又特积极地要再满……  
“停，停停停！”刘备急眼了，赶忙伸出手去，“别给再加了，我喝得没那么快！”  
“主公这就撑不住了？”诸葛亮露出意味深长地微笑。  
“我看你是想把我灌得烂醉。”刘备板起脸来佯装不开心，“那你呢？这么久下来，我见你滴酒未……”  
话未说完，只听诸葛亮轻笑一声，勾开衣领，就这么展露——单手端起瓷碗，仰头痛饮；美酒从喉结向下滑动，淌过锁骨，浸湿大开的胸腹……风鸣烈烈，浪涛席卷。他难得展现这般豪放热烈，像是在展现自己的什么决心，又是再期盼得到谁的回响。  
没两下，刚才还是满的几乎要溢出来的酒就全下了诸葛亮的口……  
“…进。”  
刘备目瞪口呆，惊得老半天才把最后一个想说的字挤出来。

酒香似乎在这一刻得到升华。诸葛亮饮罢此碗，缓缓睁眼，却迟迟将碗持在身前；脸颊泛红，眼神平静沾染上了些许混沌，但是只要谁愿意擦开，就能明明白白瞧见那昭然若揭的，就摆在谁眼前。  
“……苍天哪。”刘备迅速起身去抓着诸葛亮的手腕，“你……”。  
诸葛亮微笑——这次他皱眉了。  
“……孔明。”刘备只觉得思维被打成死结，不过刚才那一幕还在他脑海里无数次循环，试图延续。诸葛亮苦笑着放下了碗。  
刘备的手依旧没放开，还顺势轻拉了一把。诸葛亮“嗯”了一声，反而颇为自觉地与刘备靠近。……刘备叹气，松开手，然后转身去拿桌上的酒壶，将两个相依的青瓷碗里各到了一半。到此，壶内酒刚好尽了。  
刘备抛个眼神过去，诸葛亮会意；两人同时拿起碗，相对无言——  
勾臂，仰头，遂美酒入喉。

万物缄默。刘备只听得见诸葛亮仰起脖子给自己灌酒时的声响。两人几乎同时放下碗，只听沉闷一声，再瞅对方手上，都被打湿了。  
诸葛亮略有醉意，撇头向刘备，正想开口却不知该说什么。刘备也给这么一通灌，脸色微红，扯下披风就往诸葛亮身上盖，还硬要拉扯着诸葛亮说要让他床上好好躺着休息，瞎喝什么酒……  
“主公不是……嗝…与吾对饮，也颇为开怀么…？”诸葛亮轻轻拍掉刘备的手，痴痴地笑话他。  
“都，都怪你……是你先拉我下水！”刘备一有了醉意，说话反倒跟个小孩子一般，还执拗地不肯放手，“牵”着诸葛亮，闹着要让他躺上去休息。  
诸葛亮忍住再次打嗝，又像今天午后那样坐上去了，没注意到刘备走过去，拿了自己的碗放在床头，然后取了炭火上正在烧的酒，倒在碗里。趁着刘备放松发呆，诸葛亮解掉刚才刘备死活闹着要给他盖上的披风。  
“…主公。”诸葛亮轻唤一声。刘备走回，坐在诸葛亮身边。  
俩醉汉还嫌自己看不够对方似的。  
诸葛亮吞了一口水，半晌才伸手过去，道：“……水怎忍心鱼置身水外？”  
刘备一愣，随即笑道，握住诸葛亮的手：“……孔明，你学我，”然后又一字一顿地：“引喻失义！”  
烛火微弱，窗外雨轻，良辰美景就是如此。  
他们都醒了一半儿，另一半儿是自愿醉的；刘备见诸葛亮散了发，便撩了几缕碎发到他耳后。待手指滑到他脸廓旁。   
“热。”诸葛亮很小声地吐出这个字。  
说来矛盾，刘备先是帮诸葛亮褪去本就少的薄衣，见他已经是完全将身躯展露出来却还要一定把他拖下来的披风给再次系上去：“热点好，着凉了就要逼出汗来，这样你就好了。”  
诸葛亮原本就这么开始享受，现在又给刘备弄得哭笑不得：主公，你怎么就一定要在这上面执拗不堪？但只听刘备深呼吸一口气，才闭上双眼，将原本就无限靠近的脸颊连在一起。  
——他在亲吻我。诸葛亮终于满足地闭上眼，嘴唇微张，迎了上去。  
刘备单手摁在诸葛亮双肩，诸葛亮双手揽住刘备的脖颈；他们本来就少的衣衫都已被缓缓褪去，只余白露雨酒香在诸葛亮身周氤氲发酵。刘备还觉得这样显不出他难得放纵，一定要扯掉发带，散发下来，好跟诸葛亮此刻以另一种更热烈的方式延续交流。唇齿相依，互相粘融，化白露秋味于其中，与此刻的温柔缠绵融为一体；舌尖狡猾地互相点着，刺着，以主人的涎液为载体，带着相濡以沫的珍惜，风雨同舟的爱意，源源不断地传运这些最真也最暖的欲念，锁定对方，并在对方的身体里安下新家。味蕾触碰到新酿的酒，饮得的却是陈年佳酿。  
意料之内……即使很早就策划好了，还在午间演习了一遍，要来真的时候，诸葛亮还是有些急促与紧张。刘备也早在他双手绕上来的时候，感受得到他在轻微地颤抖。  
出于某种担忧，刘备将赋闲的另一只手上下抚拍诸葛亮的脊背。待两人不在脸颊胶着时，刘备依旧在一遍又一遍地抚摸着，并安慰诸葛亮道：“别太紧张，你瞧你下午那时候多自然。”  
诸葛亮又被逗笑了…这个时候他不再想其他事，只与他的主公刘备一起磨灭时光也好：“主公……？”  
刘备颇为欣慰。诸葛亮平日里总喜欢眉头紧锁，那是要处理众多军机政务的缘故，此刻海清河晏，这位几乎所有事情都倾力而为的大忙人终于有机会小憩片刻，难得对他展现舒心的笑容。  
“…开始吧。”  
刘备终于肯解开腰带，俯下身来，撩起薄被覆上他们的身躯，被酒染湿的手指溯流而下，停在桃花蕊中央，两指摩挲于两侧，另一边手又轻抚他腰臀，不紧不慢，合乎韵律。  
“…嗯……”  
诸葛亮微微仰头，余光瞥见俯下身来，亲吻他的胸口的主公；还是不小心流出一粒呻吟，丝丝蔓草从一点向全身扩散，轻轻一触碰即可乱人心弦。为了配合并且迅速进入主题，诸葛亮颇为自觉地抬起腿根，攀附在刘备精壮的腰上。为了显示腿力，诸葛亮竟在扣好了以后往回一缩，刘备始料未及，就这样上半身随着贴合在一起。  
诸葛亮冲刘备狡黠地笑了笑，不过还是没法掩盖他脸颊发烫的事实。  
刘备微瞪双眼，一副“你在逗我？”的表情，随之扬起嘴角，吸一口气，道：“嘶……好啊！”  
明显是诸葛亮向刘备发出“任君采撷”的信号了，你瞧刘备多乐意啊，你情我愿，妙哉。  
军师将军此计高明！为了“惩罚”诸葛亮的使坏，刘备不痛不痒地掐了一下他腰上的软肉，在如愿以偿听到诸葛亮那一声柔软的呼声时，才放心前往隐秘处，探开双岭，直取玄虚，但研磨探索时又颇为温柔……到底是清醒仁君，此刻也只愿待他安稳，就怕哪里招致不周把自己亲爱的孔明弄得难受了，要是他不好过，自己才更难过啊！就因为这心态，可把诸葛亮伺候得舒服了，也起了反应，安心地双眼微阖享受这次开拓。  
“还好么？”刘备给扯紧实披风；就像文火煮酒一样，他的风格就是这般不温不火，以关照和互相满足为主。回答他的只有诸葛亮接连的，若隐若现的吐息。那差不多了，刘备想。雨点跃于青砖，此处甬道已通，只等清泉点活一方水源。指尖抽离，上面只有之前的酒混了些雾。诸葛亮唇瓣微张；那沾染了桃花颜色的嘴似开似合，是要说什么吗？刘备已经不想思考这种问题。  
这个时候，是允许适当的莽撞的：既然他都盘上腰肢主动邀约，刘备自然调整身姿方便长驱直入。  
刚刚进去的那一刻，诸葛亮浑身一颤；那是即将填满爱欲的前兆。他也不是新手了，也知道这就是一个开始，自己的身体会不自觉地抽动，尽力与他插入的，摩擦的频率吻合，不至于在此时被冲撞得立即被刺激得泪水滑脱，那实在是显得有些脆弱。幸好，刘备太体谅诸葛亮了——这反倒让诸葛亮更加羞涩，也发自心底地想投怀送抱。跟三岁稚子口中的寓言故事一个道理：北风凌厉只会让人裹紧自己，只有温烈日光才能不自觉地，又让人自觉地解衣拥抱。  
不过这反应比诸葛亮自己想象得还激烈……是一直压抑着自己对主公的情爱之欲吗，他也惊讶于自己这个晚上能第二次起反应…  
“…啊…主公……！”  
诸葛亮一手揽住刘备的脖颈，另一手死死抓着床单，不住地压抑着自己的喘息；才刚刚开始就觉得要快感满溢，涨得有丝疼，说真的有点丢人，明明主公已经这么……不，别停，这样很好，继续……！灯火飘忽，明明暗暗之间，诸葛亮想到的只有这些。  
“呃…嗯啊……！”  
又是一次小小的冲锋。刘备已经俯身极低了，几乎与诸葛亮胸口贴胸口，室内的温热，还有此时的鱼欢水暖，早就把人逼出一身香汗淋漓；床柜旁边一盏幽幽香炉散出淡淡的奶白色烟雾，为他们盖上一层荼色锦被。  
刘备似乎注意到了诸葛亮在刻意压抑自己，于是凑近他耳鬓，低声道：“没事的……放轻松些。”  
“不……不是的……”诸葛亮气喘吁吁地，试图解释；他现在整个身子都像是被充满了；胸口两株随着胯下反应持久，大腿上弦绷得极紧，汗水混合，粘腻了不少。  
刘备闻言，叹了一口气。  
然后刘备手伸向床旁的柜子——那里还有半碗温热的酒。刘备先是手指伸进去感受温度，感受到这酒不再烫，才放心地单手端起碗，将其倾于诸葛亮胸腹处；和一开始进屋不久后刘备所见的一幕相似，佳酿从胸廓归去，淌到腹田，浸润股间…  
沁人的味道炸开。诸葛亮有些懵，但很快理解了刘备想做什么。  
只听这仁君轻叹：“果真需慢慢煮的才好。”他也下了很大的决心才做这样的提前准备，只见刘玄德深呼吸，才面埋着孔明胸口，以舌勾舔……清香和肉躯味混合在一起是那么的奇怪，诸葛亮还是忍不住睁眼去看这副惊奇的场景，然后他很快就后悔并选择了闭眼。  
视觉刺激，肉体刺激，精神刺激——这在某种角度来说，怎么说呢，超出了诸葛亮的认知范围。刘备虔诚地闭上双眼，让舌尖点过飞雪，只是以抽剑出鞘的勇气斩断诸葛亮心思中一切不知所起的痛苦，紧张，与愁念。  
“主公…！这——！啊…”  
诸葛亮秋水微化；这次他眉睫颤抖得厉害，真情实感的苗冲破层层厚土，为清隽眼眸带来了一小串泪珠。  
“我自罚一碗。这酒，算我的……是欠你的……”刘备此时喘气声明显，但说话时很轻。  
诸葛亮闭上双眼，舒心的微笑重返，但控制不住地任（也许是）生理眼泪滑落。  
——他太爱这样的感觉了，能够如此释放自己，把重重叠叠，丢入深山裂谷的东西在他主公提灯引导下给找回来。生来就非自在逍遥之人，能在可以并肩同行，死生契阔之人面前，既可以挺直脊梁为他遮风挡雨，在弱小之时亦可以被他牵着，共同掌灯，照彻山河。只有他能看到自己这般模样……！  
酒不烈，但是两人胸中风起云涌，浪涛席卷；此时才是真正的胶着融合，刘玄德鬓发湿透，觉得腰腹有些酸，许是好久没这么放开过了，但他还是不自控地加快了磨合速度，诸葛亮终于肯放心地随着这接迭的快意身姿起伏，与刘备臂膊拥锁，让过往雨迹云踪重现，揉捻成今日骨骼滚烫，欲火着身。孔明身下压着的披风早已香透一片……  
山雨欲来风满楼。诸葛亮干脆不控制自己的声音了，放心大胆地拖长了呻吟，时不时唤声主公，展现云雾迷茫的秋水一片；刘备眉头紧锁，也在喃喃“快了”云云……  
“…啊……主公……！”  
双膝一颤，身体的愉悦被推上顶峰，后现白浊一片。刘玄德一咬唇，趁着此时此刻抱紧了诸葛孔明在自己怀中；高潮的余韵使温热怀抱里那人还是有些眼神朦胧，喘息微微。

之后，诸葛亮平稳了心绪，才害羞地笑了笑，瘫在榻上——这次是真的大汗淋漓。  
刘备大口呼吸，才慢慢撤退出来，又拉紧实被褥，扑通一声直接面朝下趴着：“……”  
诸葛亮已有困意，便小声问道：“主公，快翻个面……过来……”  
刘备很乖地翻个面过来，唠一声：“累啊”，然后又把被子再扯上来一点。  
“那就早些入寝吧。”诸葛亮轻声道。  
刘备刚翻身过来，又转着对诸葛亮，一定要亲吻他的鬓角才睡。诸葛亮笑着任了。  
“这是还你的，就当午间你主动献吻的报酬……”刘备的声音越来越小，可放在诸葛孔明肩上的手依旧没放放。  
“嗯……”  
诸葛亮只应了那么一句，便忘了自己没有穿衣。想要起床吧，又怕吵到了闹着要睡觉的主公。  
不过身上还有这一件披风……够了。  
这么想着，诸葛亮轻扬嘴角，又向刘备贴近了一些取暖。

他们都做了同一个梦。  
在起床整理衣冠后，闷了一天的雨终于化开，被天晴刺破，阳光照在长安宫殿琉璃瓦上，分外耀眼。

END


End file.
